Aro's Wife
by Short Witty Name Goes Here
Summary: Bella is forced into a decision, one that costs her her life and all thats dear to her. Now  what happens if three years later, Edward and the rest of the Cullens show up again? -Adopted by ISABELLA103. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Aro's Wife (working title, any suggestions?)

Disclaimer: i dont own, so leave me alone,

Summary: Bella is forced into a decision, one that costs her her life and all thats dear to her. Now what happens if three years later, Edward and the rest of the Cullens show up again?

Narrator(this will only be temporary, and will mostly be in Bpov)

_Three years, three long despairing years since I spoke to the beauty that was my love, my Bella. _Edward often found himself musing that exact thought. She told him one night with tears in her eyes she was leaving and never coming back. She left no contact information not even a photograph. Much like it was when he left her. Where did she go? Only the Volturi, and Bella know that. She left to become Aro's wife. Not that she had much say in the matter.

"_**Isabella, you are to come with us. This is not a option. You have had long enough to be changed, and now we are taking matters into our own hands." Bella gasped at this comment from Marcus. What was to happen to her? **_

"_**You are leaving with us in the morning, say your goodbyes tonight." Caius said flatly. They briefly told them where to meet them and they took their leave. **_

"_**Edward, I am leaving, and never coming back. I'm sorry, but you'll have to find someone else." Bella cried out as she sat on her bed with Edward beside her. He swiftly got up, and left to keep himself from dry sobbing.**_

_**-----------------**_

_**BPOV**_

"My dear," Aro addressed me as I walked into his room. I had long since gained a composure that was calm and serene, my lack of arguing to orders, even in my mind, was most likely the reason why Aro had chosen me as his wife. Now a vampire, I also was swift, and tactful, another reason why Aro had chosen me above all the other vampire candidates.

"Yes Aro" I responded.

"As 'queen' of the vampires you must also do some ceremonial acts, such as meet a coven coming today. You and one of the guard are to go to the airport and meet them. Are we in a understanding?"

"Of course Aro, we are always in a understanding." Aro smiled at this and gave me a peck on the cheek, and left me alone in his room. I brought my hand to my cheek and smiled. That was, other than our wedding night, the closest contact we had ever been in. _Well off to the airport,_I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Aro's Wife (working title)

Disclaimer: I don't own, you leave me alone

Author:Short Witty Name Goes Here

Chapter 2

"Of course Aro, we are always in a understanding." Aro smiled at this and gave me a peck on the cheek, and left me alone in his room. I brought my hand to my cheek and smiled. That was, other than our wedding night, the closest contact we had ever been in. _Well off to the airport,_I thought.

When I had arrived at the airport with the member of the gaurd, Nivea, was her name, the sun had already set.

"Isabella?" Nivea's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, of what had happened earlier today.

"Yes?" I quickly responded. "They are here." Nivea replied with urgency. The Fritzches were a powerful, not as powerful as us but powerful, vampire coven in Germany. They were centered in a small town called Torgau, where it rained often. The leader, Anka, was a stout woman around her fourties, came first, followed by Johanna, a girl who looked around eighteen, and Dorothea, a young girl of ten. They were older than that ofcourse, and Johanna, the girl around my age, was the closest thing to a friend I had, even though we had already met once.

"Isabella Volturi? It is good to see you again! How is Italy treating you?"Anka said through her thick accent.

"It is just as fine as ever." You see the first week I was here, I was a total wreck, I would eat, but I wouldn't sleep, so Aro took the initiative, and changed me early. I have been friends with Italy since. Most dont understand my thoughts as a human, no vampire, that could read thoughts, could read my thoughts, now my thoughts are only understood by the three Volturi brothers. ( A/N yes I know thats not the other 2s power, but Bella's different now ok?)

We got into the darkened limo and as I smoothed out my expensive ancient looking dress, Johanna turned to me and said:

"I heard there was some coven invited to the same 'dinner' party we are, some rich 'family' from America." The idea of 'dinner' sounded good. My blood red eyes went redder.

"Really? Aro did not tell me of this, do you know of their name?" (A/N incase any of you noticed Bella, and every one speak proper english, thats because they are used to speaking Italian, or German.)

"Nay, I do not. It was just a rumor I had heard from the Bridgers." The Bridgers were close the Fritzche's, they were the important London family, and they were sure to be at the 'dinner' party.

Dorothea spoke up next, as Anka looked out the window,

"Sprechen sie deutsch?"

"Nay, Ich Sprechen Englisch und Italienisch." I responded in what little I knew in German. (see translation at bottom when your done) I knew Italian, I had learned it easlily, but I had just never taken the time to learn German. Never had a need to.

"Oh" the young girl muttered.

"Isabella?" Nivea's shakey voice called from the front seat.

"Yes" I responded exasperatedly, hey I had to act like a queen sometimes.

"We are here." As we got out of the limo a small silver car pulled up beside the front door. I stopped in my tracks. It couldnt be. Could it?

**A/N **

**Cliffy!!!!!! whos car is that??? will you ever know??? give me ten reviews, and I will gladly give you who it is. Hehehe. Oh yea, **

**Sprechen sie deutch?:Do you speak German**

**Nay, Ich Sprechen Englisch und Italienisch: No, I speak English and Italian. **

**Review please!!!**

**Catt AKA Short Witty Name Goes Here**


	3. Chapter 3

Aro's Wife (working title) 

Disclaimer: I don't own, you leave me alone

Author:Short Witty Name Goes Here

Chapter 3

"We are here." As we got out of the limo a small silver car pulled up beside the front door. I stopped in my tracks. It couldnt be. Could it?

It could.

Out of the car came two people, the doctor and the doctors wife, and their 'oldest' son. Just as I saw them, I turned, thinking of my husband. I began going inside when I heard a "Isabella!" I looked up, it was Aro, thank god, I didn't have to see Edward, Carlisle, and Esme alone. He swept me off my feet and into our shared parlor.

"Isabella, dear, sweetheart..." he kept naming off these plesantries, when he saw the look on my face. It was undeniable that we loved each other, and I had forgotten about the Cullens. The talent that I brought into my vampire life was definatly love. I had learned to love Aro, as more than a friend, and I could sense he felt the same. However he had a awkward way of showing it. Then he touched my face, electricity shot through me. It was a feeling I had not felt since Edward.

"Isabella, I should have told you that they were coming. At least giving you a hint. However I did not."

"It is alright Aro, I have had my closure with the Cullens they mean nothing to me." Suddenly Aro stated,

"You must feed tonight. Your eyes. They are much more red than normal. Please, do it for me?" This was the sweetest he had ever been with me, and I did need to feed, and no, I am no vegetarian. I am a killer, and a ruthless one at that. Even I, with my closure with the Cullens, did not want them to see me hunt as we were to do at the said 'dinner' party. The Cullens I knew would not participate, so it appears they, and I will sit this one out.

"Alright, I will go feed, please, do not tell the Cullens I am here. I would like that task for myself. I gave a signature smirk, that I had always done when I hunt.

"I shall see you soon my love." And with that, he let me leave. I stealthily snuck around the Cullens' two rooms, and almost flew out the door, and with that I was to go find a plentiful meal.

EPOV

I could have sworn I saw her. Just as we pulled up to Volterra. I know I did, however when I asked Carlisle, well more like searched his thoughts, he just thought 'That's the Fritzches isn't it?' He was avoiding the topic. I know it. I will have to ask Aro if he knows anything, since trying to read the thoughts in this palace is futile. I stopped as I walked into my room, I had just smelled her but somehow it smelled different, but still hers.

'Are you ok Edward?' Carlisle thought.

"Edward should be just fine." Aro said coming in.

"Bella's here isn't she?" I blatantly asked, I didn't want to play around anymore. Not after three years of fooling myself into thinking she didn't care.

"Why Edward, that is for me to know, and for you to find out, at our 'dinner' party tomorrow."

"You know we don't eat like you Aro." This time it was Carlisle that spoke up. Poor Esme, she hated confrontations, so she just stood back.

"I have a vegetarian plate on the menu. Don't worry, we did plan for our guests." I was becoming aggitated at Aro.

"Where is Isabella Swan!" I practically yelled. "I know you know!"

"To tell you the perfect truth Edward, I know what happened to Isabella Swan. She died, at our hands. I take full responsiblitly."

"Aro, you do not have to." We all turned around and I was faced with a pale, red eyed beauty.

**Review!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Revamped

Aro's Wife (working title)

Disclaimer: I don't own, you leave me alone

Author:Short Witty Name Goes Here

Chapter 4 REWRITTEN

EPOV

"Aro, you do not have to." We all turned around and I was faced with a pale, red eyed beauty.

APOV (Aro)

I turned to see my young wife. She was absolutely radiant after she had eaten. She had this glow about her. It made me almost want to ravage her, love her, do everything that Edward could not do, this feeling eveloped me,it was something I had only felt before on our wedding night. I had to get out of there and take Isabella with me.

"Mrs. Volturi," I started, for the most part I just wanted to see Edward Cullen's reaction. "Why don't you come with me?" She slightly nodded, and walked out of the room, towards the parlor we shared. I know she knows what I have planned. I give a smirk.

A few minutes later, (EPOV)

"Carlisle, how could this have happened?" Carlisle looked confused.

"He called her 'Mrs. Volturi'" Carlisle instantly understood. He sat down next to me on the couch, while Esme was in the elaborate bathroom freshening up.

"Edward, I understand this must be extremely hard for you, but we, as in all of us, have to let her go. If this is what she deems important in her life, we have to respect that. Do you understand?" No, I wasn't going to let her go that easily. Especially to Aro. Why would she run to him when she had me? Unless... she didn't have a choice! That's it!

"Carlisle!" I half yelled. "She didn't choose this for herself! The Volturi probably forced her into it!" Carlisle just shook his head and got up.

"Edward, Bella is a fighter, she wouldn't have at least married Aro, Marcus, or Caius with out putting up a fight unless she truly wanted to."

"So your saying this was her choice?"

"Yes" I wasn't going to leave it at that. I had to go ask her. I got up off the couch went to the hall. Then it dawned on me. I didn't know where her room was. Luckily, there was a servant, or I supposed was a servant, and she pointed me into the right direction. About twenty feet from the door, I heard something, something that didn't sound right.

_**I still dont like this chapter much, but its been revamped. If you have any suggestions any at all, pm me or review with your thoughts on what I should do to fix it.**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Catt**_


	5. Chapter 5

Aro's Wife (working title)

Disclaimer: I don't own, you leave me alone

Author:Short Witty Name Goes Here

Chapter 5

EPOV

"Yes" I wasn't going to leave it at that. I had to go ask her. I got up off the couch went to the hall. Then it dawned on me. I didn't know where her room was. Luckily, there was a servant, or I supposed was a servant, and she pointed me into the right direction. About twenty feet from the door, I heard something, something that didn't sound right.

"Isabella, you must, its the only way to punish him for not changing you. You do remember who left you to be a lowly human don't you?" This was obviously Caius' voice.

"Of course I do, and I am willing to do what ever it takes." Bella said with no life in her voice.

"We have a visitor." This time it was Marcus. He must have smelled me. The brothers walk outside first followed by Bella, who looks like a brown haired beauty in a old fashioned white dress her hair falling off her shoulders as she glares daggers at the floor.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I ask almost hoarse. She looks up. I am met with blood red eyes.

"I live here Edward, it should be me asking you what you are doing here." Her voice was soft, but full of malice, and you could tell that she was holding in a sob. Aro must have noticed this too, because he spoke next.

"Isabella, please come with me. You look pale." He alone laughed at his little joke and led Bella into a room that seemed to be attached to hers.

"Now Edward you were not ease dropping were you?" Marcus asked a hint of amusement in his voice. I sighed and I knew this was going to take some explaining.

BPOV

Once we got into Aro's room he started to speak.

"What has gotten into you Isabella? You seemed fine hours ago what has happened dearest?" I did not want to face this right now. I was having conflicting emotions. One part of me empathizes with Edward, feeling lost and confused. However, the more dominant part of me says I have a good life, with a man, erm, vampire, that loves me and would never hurt me. Even though Edward is sorry for before, and guilty mostly, Aro would not hurt me. That much I knew. So why was I feeling lost and confused? I did not know but I needed to talk to Aro about it.

"Aro, Im so confused. I feel lost. I love you. Of that I am sure however I am having conflicting emotions about Edward. I just do not know what to do." I sat down in one of the chairs and started to dry sob into my sleeve.

"I, as much as I hate to say it, think that you need to talk to Edward. Get your thoughts out. That is the only advice I can give you." He stated as he kneeled next to me and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Thank you" I manage to sob out. I get up, fix my make up and head out to talk to Edward.

**Sorry guys this is going to have one more chappie and then my laptop gets taken away, which means no more 3 times a day updates, maybe 1 a week. sorry guys!! but i wont stop writing promise!!!!!**

**Catt**


	6. Chapter 6

Aro's Wife (working title)

Disclaimer: I don't own, you leave me alone

Author:Short Witty Name Goes Here

Chapter 6

BPOV

"Thank you" I manage to sob out. I get up, fix my make up and head out to talk to Edward. I saw him talking to Marcus and Caius, in a rather hushed tone. I walked up to him tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked shocked to see me smiling up at him.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked in a calm tone, not letting my emotions sneak out like before.

"Of course Bella. I'm all yours." I knew he meant that figuratively and literally. I lead him into one of the rooms not being occupied.

"Edward, we need to get something straight." I sighed. "I'm not the 'Bella' you knew once. My name is now Isabella Volturi, wife of Aro." I knew he was not pleased at this. I could see him shake and slump down into one of the plush chairs in the room.

"Aro?" He questions "Why Aro? What was so wrong with me?"

"Nothing was wrong with you Edward. It was just... after you did not change me, the Aro, Marcus, and Caius came after me. They came to my house that day I told you I had to leave. It was never that I did not care. In fact, the first week I was here, I was a mess. I would eat, but I would not sleep. Then Aro took the initiative and changed me. I was killing myself Edward. It was the only way I could have been saved. Then once I was changed, I stopped arguing orders, and that ultimately is the reason Aro chose me to become his wife. He had never seen in his life someone so... obedient." I was interrupted from my explanation.

"So, you didn't have a choice, because you were obedient? Why Bella? Excuse me, Isabella."

"I became obedient because my spirit was broken. I knew you were not coming for me. I had realized that early on. No matter what my brain told me would happen. It did not. After I became Aro's wife, shockingly enough I conceived a child. However it was born still. It broke me down. However Aro built me back up. He took my shell and made it whole. I could not have survived with out him."

"So, you really love him don't you?" The glint in my eyes faded at that question. How was I supposed to answer that question to my first and only boyfriend? My first love?

"Yes, Edward. I love Aro. I am sorry." He stood to leave. "No! Wait!" I said quickly before he left.

"What else do you have to tell me?"

"I have to admit something. I know you can probably see this from my eyes, but I don't care. Edward. I am not a vegetarian vampire. I drink from humans. I was ordered to, and have done it ever since. I am sorry Edward."


End file.
